Change of Plans
by DixonVixen93
Summary: Slightly AU: Set during "Mr. Ferguson Is Ill Today". On the night John leaves for Mexico, Cameron can tell something isn't right. Can she keep him from leaving? One-shot *Jameron*


**Hey fellow readers, just a couple of things to say before I put in my disclaimer; This story is my version of "Mr. Ferguson Is Ill Today". This follows some of the dialogue from the show, but I add my own zest in between. This starts off on "Cameron's Story" but it kinda gets AU-ish and then goes totally AU for "John's Story". Just the very beginning of Sarah's story is shown, Cromartie and Mexico I didn't bother to include because, I can't really write action well. So the end is left open for discussion, kay? **

**I do not own Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles or any of the characters, just the AU plot.**

**This is my first time trying to redo an episode, if it sucks, really sorry.**

**Enjoy the story**

Cameron stood over the balcony looking, watching them. John and Riley. She told him again and again but he wouldn't listen.

"I didn't even know if you were busy or not when I texted you._" _John said walking the blonde over to her bike.

"_A helmet? Safety Guard? She wont be needing that when it doesn't help. She's a threat and needs to be dealt with. John doesn't understand." _Cameron thought to herself.

"I'm never busy." Riley responded, stopping at her bike.

"_Why hasn't she gone yet? She spends way too much time around here." _

"So I should do it again sometime?" John asked with a laugh as he swung her hand with his.

"_No, you shouldn't John, you're not doing the right thing. Send her away."_

"Or maybe you could even call; you know with your voice." Riley said outstretching his hand closer to hers.

"_Holding hands is a sign of affection. Affection if a fond or tender feeling toward another. John shouldn't feel that way about a threat."_

"Maybe I could try that." John said

"Maybe you should." Riley responded.

Cameron knew something was up. She may not know all the social algorithms out there but the last thing that this cyborg was, is dumb. She had to find a way to stop John. Maybe she should talk to him.

"I'll see you soon." Riley said letting go of his hand.

At that point, Cameron felt a little anger and envy, only she didn't know it. She had to talk to John.

"Okay. Be safe." John said, finally separating from Riley.

The cyborg feels relief that she is gone. She then walks down the yard to a miffed looking Sarah, passing John on the way through. Their eyes met, but only for a split second.

Since the day of the explosion, Cameron has been able to sense things about John. She knew he had feelings for her, that part was obvious ever since the day the met. Now, the question is; can she feel the same? She feels for John, without him, she wouldn't exist. Any other time Cameron is not with him, she feels nothing, but with John, it's different and she wants to keep it that way.

"I'll talk to John." Cameron said when she reached Sarah.

"John's not listening." was Sarah's indifferent answer.

"He's always listening." Cameron said, giving Sarah a knowing look.

The cyborg made her way past Sarah and into the house. Once she was in the house, Cameron made her way upstairs to John's bedroom door. Just before knocking, she dropped her jacket onto the floor, revealing a see-through white tank top to go with her short shorts and combat boots.

She knocks three times before she enters, hearing his almost inaudible 'come in'.

"Are you busy?" Cameron asked coming inside, closing the door behind her.

"No." John answered looking at Cameron. He had his arms resting under his head as she lied on his small bed.

Cameron walked over closer to John as he asked; "Did you change?"

"It's hot out." she replied as she slowly got closer to the bed.

"Since when do you feel heat?" John asked, his cool façade slowly fading.

"I feel heat." Cameron replied laying down next to him, causing John to move a bit to give her more room.

Silence reigned over the room before John spoke over his fast-beating heart; "Are you hoping that Riley's gonna see us in together and be totally scarred for the rest of her life or something?"

"No." Cameron started; "I watched Riley leave till I couldn't see her anymore."

"And then you and Mom high-fived." John said looking up at the ceiling. He was trying to not think about how there was a beautiful girl laying next to him, at night, in his bedroom.

There was another tense silence before Cameron looked over at John; "You bring danger into Riley's life."

John turned his head but didn't look at her yet; "I know that." as he finished his eyes slowly glued onto Cameron's. "I'm not stupid." he replied again.

They both looked away from each other as Cameron spoke again; "But sometimes you do stupid things." she slowly looked over at him; "It would help me to understand why."

"Humans do stupid things." John replied looking over at her. "So don't worry about it and be happy you're a machine." He said avoiding her stare. It held more expression than usual.

"I'm a machine. I can't be happy." Cameron replied, her gaze not leaving John.

There was another pause before she spoke; "But I understand more than you think."

"So you understand that I'm going to continue to keep seeing Riley, even though everyone else thinks it's a bad idea?" John spoke first looking forward then turning to Cameron and reluctantly back again. He was almost hesitant.

Her gaze never even flickered away from John; "I understand that it's a bad idea."

"And…" she started, getting another look from John; "I understand being John Connor can be lonely."

"Oh yeah. How do you understand that?" John asked, his eyes looking up and down Cameron.

"You and I talk a lot about it." she replied.

John's eyes darted across the room nervously at nothing in particular and then back at Cameron. "We do?" he asked.

"We do. We will" Cameron said

John's mind was filling with more and more questions but all he wanted to do was kiss her. He'd been wanting to for the longest time now. No matter how hard he'd try to get Cameron out of his mind by being with Riley, it never works. This was just big proof of his epic failure.

His gaze twisted all over the room as he tried not to look at her. It was becoming harder to not listen to his conscious.

"I-I need to get some sleep." John finally spoke.

Cameron rose and rested her palms on the bed; "And Riley?" she asked.

"I know." John said; "I know." he repeated, looking up at Cameron.

Cameron smiled a bit before she rose to go to the door.

Something was telling John to not let Cameron go. He had that trip with Riley but somehow, that didn't matter.

Just as Cameron put her hand on the doorknob, John spoke up; "Cameron, what." she said weakly.

The cyborg turned around before she answered; "Yes?"

"Y-you could stay if you'd like." John said

"Is that what you want John?" Cameron questioned.

"Ye-I mean- I don't-" John stuttered.

Cameron smiled before opening the door to retrieve her jacket.

John was calling himself every name in the book as he thought she was leaving. He surprisingly jumped when he saw Cameron laying down next to him again.

"W-what're you doing?" John asked.

"What you want me to do." Cameron said laying her head on his chest; "This is what you wanted, isn't it?" she asked suddenly.

John smiled a bit, not caring anymore. He draped both arms around Cameron and pulled her closer; "Yep. This is what I want."

"Thank you for explaining." She smiled gently looking up at him.

John caressed Cameron's cheek and _somewhat_ mistakenly, touched her lips with a finger. Her lips were so soft, he couldn't help but life her chin up closer to his face.

"You're so beautiful." He blurted out instead of keeping it inside.

"Beautiful: Having beauty in any of it's forms: Pleasing to the senses of the mind." Cameron recited before pausing; "You think I'm pleasant to look at?" she asked.

"Well, yeah." John said

"Thank you for explaining." Cameron responded with a smile.

John rested his hand on her cheek as he slowly moved forward until his lips were locked onto hers.

At first, John was the only one kissing, when he was about to back off, Cameron too started to kiss back. Their kisses were slow, and full of longing. Each one of them wanted this for the longest time and the other never knew about it.

The arms that was draped around her shoulders, drifted down to rest on the small of her back, whereas the other hand stayed on the brunette's face.

John knew his mother would never approve, but he didn't care, because here, right now was real. There was no way he was backing down now.

The kisses lasted for several more seconds before John was flustered and out of breath.

"You should probably rest now." Cameron said

John just looked at her, causing her to kiss him again; "I'll be right here." she ended her sentence with a smile. He took his hand off of her face to kick his shoes off.

Cameron too sat up long enough to take off her boots before laying down with him again, this time under the covers.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" He asked her as she lied her head on his chest again.

"Are you?" Cameron asked, tilting her head up to look at John.

"Yes." John answered.

"Then so am I." Cameron replied with a sweet smile.

John wrapped his arms around Cameron again before planting a long chaste kiss on her lips.

"Sleep well John." Cameron said as he drifted off to sleep.

*TSCC* *TSCC*

Early that next morning, John woke to his cell phone ringing and no Cameron. He shook himself awake and answered his phone sleepily; "Hello?"

"_John? What happened last night? Why didn't you call me if there was a problem?" _Riley's voice came from the other end.

Then it hit him, everything that happened with Cameron last night. A small smile crept on his face.

"_I wonder where she is"_ he thought.

"_John!" _Riley called louder.

"What?" John asked in a daze.

"_What happened last night? We were supposed to leave for Mexico." _Riley said.

After Riley spoke, Cameron came in the room and closed he door behind her. She looked as though she just got out of the shower.

With his eyes on Cameron, he answered; "I had a change of plans. I'll explain later." then, he hung up much to him feeling a little guilty.

"Who was that?" Cameron asked

"Riley." John said

"Oh." Cameron simply said

Silence reigned over them both before John walked up to Cameron.

"You know we have to keep this a secret." He pointed.

"Of course. Sarah Connor would not be happy." Cameron said seriously.

John laughed; "Yeah she would. But I really am glad you stayed with me last night." He finished his sentence as he kissed her on the cheek.

Cameron smiled "I am too." She paused for a moment before she spoke again; "I have to go to restock the safe drop. We have been using a lot of ammunition."

"Want me to go with you?" John asked.

"That wont be necessary. You should sleep some more." Cameron said smiling.

"Well good luck and stay safe." John said bending his head down to give Cameron a couple of quick kisses.

"Don't do anything reckless." Cameron said, heading to the door.

"I swear I wont." John said

Cameron smiled a bit before leaving the room.

John lied back on his bed and dialed Riley's number. He owed her an explanation.

"_Hello?" _Riley answered.

"Hey Riley." John said.

"_Hi." _She responded.

"Let me explain about last night. My mom got really sick so I had to take her to the doctors." He lied.

"_Oh gosh! So that's why you didn't answer!"_ Riley said

"Yeah." He lied again.

The truth was, he heard his phone but was too busy kissing Cameron to care.

"_I'm sorry John. Is she ok?" _Riley asked

"Yeah, just a little virus." John said

"_Alright. Well I wont keep you. Call me or something is you wanna hang out." _Riley said

John knew this was wrong to go any farther with Riley.

"Riley." He started uneasily.

"_Yeah John?" _She asked

"We- we can't be together anymore." John said

"_What?"_ Riley shouted

"I don't want to get you hurt. Trust me and find someone better." John said

"_I don't want someone else! I want you!" _Riley cried

"No you don't" John said

"_Please don't do this." _Riley sobbed.

"I have to. It's for your own good." John said as he hung up the phone.

He felt like a big jerk for ever doing this to her. He used her to try to get rid of his thoughts of Cameron, and then, he cheated on her. It was best to break it off.

John's relationship with Cameron was hard enough, now they're adding actual romance, the boy shook his head as he questioned out loud; "How could this day get any stranger?"

**Well, there you have it. Please let me know what your thoughts are.**


End file.
